The purpose of this application is to request funds in the amount of $8,500 to plan and execute the 11th International Biomaterials Symposium to be held at Clemson University, April 28 to May 1, 1979. This Symposium is generally regarded as the premiere meeting in the field of Biomaterials and typically involves some 120 technical presentations and an attendance of 350 including representatives from most of the countries of Western Europe, Japan, Australia, Canada, India, The Middle East, and some from Latin America. Of the preceding Symposia, NIDR has been a sponsor of six. It has become the traditional purpose of this Symposium to bring together basic and clinical researchers dedicated to the development and use of materials for reconstructive surgery considered in the broadest sense. This includes oral, dental, orthopedic, maxilo-facial, plastic, prosthedontic, and cardiovascular surgery. Orthotic materials and tissue considered as a material are also included. The leading investigators in all areas of biomaterials research are invited to submit papers on their current studies in the areas of: (a) the development and evaluation of materials for use in the body, b) the reaction of the living system to such materials, c) the design and development of improved prosthetic and orthotic devices based on these materials, d) and finally, the results of clinical experience with these materials and devices. In all cases, emphasis is placed on the overall medical relevance and interdisciplinary communication. As in past years, each day's program will begin with an invited plenary paper by an outstanding investigator in the relevant field. This will be followed by a series of submitted papers organized into thematic sessions. Besides the usual sessions in orthopedic, dental, prosthedontic, and cardiovascular materials, there will be sessions devoted to friction and wear, (probably 2 sessions), corrosion, percutaneous materials, wound healing, and infection in the presence of implants. The submitted papers will be chosen by blind review and all accepted papers will be collected in a printed Transactions volume. The sponsorship of NIDR will be prominently acknowledged in the program and Transactions, and to all announcements in technical journals in the U.S. and abroad.